Pokémon: Next Generation Chapter 1
by TheLazySwordsman
Summary: As time moves on and old heroes take on new roles in the world of Pokemon, a new generation will arise to the challenge. Join Max and Dawn on the journey to becoming the next Pokemon Master!


Retry at a story I have wanted to write. Short chapter because I was up late when I wrote it.

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo**

**Pokémon: Next Generation**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Max, you need to wake up or we will be late!" nagged a young, teenage girl who was starting to become rather annoyed with her sleepy friend. The boy narrowly opened his eyes to look at her before rolling the other way, pulling his covers over his head in the process. With this gesture, she became infuriated, "Unbelievable, to think you could be even more of a pain than he was at times is beyond me!"

Max grabbed his PokeNav from the desk beside his bed and looked for the time. "Oh come off it Dawn. The boat doesn't even dock for another hour. I'll be more than ready by then, so for now, just please let me sleep." In reality, he knew he was cutting it close, but nothing could get him out of bed in the morning. Besides, from his perspective, a little extra sleep never hurt anyone.

The dark-blue haired girl looked at him and sighed. "Fine, but don't blame me when we miss the first bus to Pallet and have to wait an extra hour at the docks"

"I'll be fine," he offered smugly in return, "Unlike some people; I don't take an extra hour to 'Beautify' myself every morning."

Dawn slammed her hands down to her sides and scowled, quite clearly infuriated by his childish behavior. Rather than continuing to debate the matter with her stubborn companion, she left his room to wait outside on the deck of the ship, but not without first slamming Max's door hard enough to shock him into falling out of his bed.

Max sat up, too tired to lift himself from the floor, and stretched one arm above his head and the other out to his side, letting out a loud yawn as he did. Thinking to himself for a moment, he decided she was probably right and, after a few more seconds of stretching, lifted himself from the floor and went to get dressed. He started off with his blue-jeans and a plain white T-shirt, and then put on his favorite green hoodie vest which sported a white poke ball pattern on the back. After that he put on his belt that was adorned with the poke balls of Pokémon he currently carried with him, counting three in total, all of which rested slightly to the side of his right, back pocket. Lastly he put on a pair of green, fingerless gloves that he received from his very own hero, glasses which were much smaller and more of an oval shape than the ones he wore as a child, and finally a pair of green and white sneakers that had quite a bit of wear and tear from his adventure in Johto the year before. He grabbed a small green back pack and headed out the door to look for his friend and hopefully make amends.

After walking the side of the ship for a bit, he finally found Dawn leaning over the rail, looking out so sea. She seemed as if she was in deep thought and, instantly forgetting why he had come out there in the first place, a mischievous grin found its way upon his face.

"Watch out!" he shouted as he gave her a shake.

She jumped out of fright and quickly grabbed hold of the railing in fear of tumbling over and into the sea. Once she realized what was going on, she turned to him with a look on her face that could stop a rampaging Charizard in its tracks. "You jerk!" she screamed, "Can you go for a few hours without acting like a kid!?"

He paid her menacing look no mind as he burst into a fit of laughter, "I c-couldn't help myself, you should see… see, the l-look on your f-face!" he barely managed to squeeze out between breaths. After calming down a bit, he looked to find her lost in thought just as she was before, and her gaze once again upon the ocean.

"Is something bothering you Dawn?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"What? Oh, no it's nothing. I was just wondering, do you think we might get to see him when we arrive?"

He could understand why she was worried. It had been long since they had Ash Ketchum, the current Champion of the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League. Ever since he became the League Champion he lost all time he had previously had to spend with his friends and family. Being the champion came with many chores and duties as a figure head of the Pokémon world as well as a few other things regarding the criminal world that he had hinted to in past conversations which he couldn't seem to speak much about. As of late he had been even more elusive, failing to even contact his friends all that often. The two of them found themselves hoping that someone in pallet, specifically the world renowned Pokémon Professor, would be able to give them a hint as to what was going on.

"I'm not really sure." Her face grew more concerned as he spoke. Quickly realizing this, he became a little more optimistic, "B-but hey, who knows! Maybe we will. After all, it is where he leaves most of his Pokémon."

Reassured by his word she cracked a bit of a smile. "Thanks Max, oh by the way."

"Yeah, what's on your mi-?"

His sentence was cut short by a swift blow to the head from a certain mallet that had been passed on to Dawn by a certain Red headed Water Pokémon Gym Leader.

"Never scare me like that again! Honestly, what is wrong with you?" She said sternly before walking off once again. Just as she turned a corner she poked her head back around, "I'm going to get breakfast, are you coming?"

He rubbed the sensitive lump on the back of his head, "Jeez, I'm glad you're back to normal. Yeah I'm coming." As he started to follow he whispered to himself, "I'll never understand girls…"

"What was that Max?" She asked as she held up her mallet once again.

"Uh, nothing."

"Good, now hurry up before we miss out on the good food."

Breakfast didn't take them long and soon after the ship's PA system turned on and alerted passenger that they would be docking shortly. They quickly got off the ship and made their way to the bus, which they just barely made in time as Dawn would nag Max about on the entire ride. When they finally got off the bus at the Pallet Town stop, they stopped for a second, awestruck by the beautiful countryside scenery.

'_I wonder what the gym battles will be like here in Kanto' _Thought Max, getting more excited with each passing moment.

'_I hope I can earn some ribbons in these new Pokémon Contests in Kanto?' _thought Dawn simultaneously, with an equal amount of excitement. She looked over to her companion with a smile, "Shall we head to the lab?"

"You bet!" was all he said as they ran off, starting an all new adventure in the region that started it all.


End file.
